Hagane No Tsubasa
by LeafStormTF
Summary: Dans un monde où guerriers et mages ne s'entendent pas, nos amis partent à la recherche d'une mystérieuse plume argentée... Chapitre 5 ON ! Ne sera jamais terminée, désolé.
1. Chapitre 1

**Série : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
Fanficteuse : Kao-Chan o Yami-Kaola si vous voulez !  
Genre : Aventures/Action  
Couple : Sakura/Shaolan & Fye/Chii.  
Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Clamp (Fye TT ...), Cross-over des œuvres de Miyazaki.**  
**Characters : Hum il se peut qu'il y est des personnages inventés **!

_Vocabulaire spécial :_

1) Hai Oui  
2) Manjuu Sorte de petit esprit  
3) Hime Princesse  
4) -kun -san -chan préfixe qui diffère selon le sexe ou l'âge de l'individu, par exemple -chan est pour une petite fille, -san est plus pour un adulte, -kun est pour un jeune garçon...  
5) Teme, baka abruti, idiot, enfoiré ... bref tout ce qui se trouve en voc. special lol !  
6) Kawai mignon

**------------------------------**

**Chapitre 1 : Le monde de Scorpio, entre la mer et la forêt.**

Mokona : Puuuuu ! On est arrivé !

Le groupe se releva, scrutant l'horizon. Il venait de quitter le pays de Piffle où la princesse Sakura avait récupérer une nouvelle plume par ses propres moyens. Le nouveau pays était pour le moment, une vaste plaine verte, peu d'arbres aux alentours, une température moyenne, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, une petite rivière coulait tout le long... ils avaient l'impression d'être au paradis. Lorsque soudain, Shaolan brisa le silence :

Shaolan : Mokona ? Est-ce que tu ressens la présence d'une plume ?

Mokona : Hai ! Mais c'est très faible, mais Mokona est sûr ! Il y en a une !

Fye : Je propose d'avancer pour en savoir plus, pas vrai Kuro-puu ?

Kurogane : Encore une parole comme celle-ci et je t'envoie en enfer !

Mokona : Ha ! Kuro-pii est tout rouge ! Fâché ! Tout rouge ! 

Les deux plus jeunes du groupe observaient la scène avec une certaine désolation, regarder Kurogane courir après Fye pour le tuer était devenu quelque chose d'habituel mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à s'y faire. Soudain, les nuages couvrirent la vallée et la pluie commença à tomber, de plus en plus fort.

Sakura : Il vaut mieux trouver un abri ...

Mokona : Mokona va ressembler à un rat ! Tout gris !

Kurogane : Chouette on le fera cuir comme ça !

Mokona : Si Kuro-rin veut retourner chez lui, il doit garder Mokona avec lui ! Na !

Kurogane : Grrr espèce de Manjuu blanc !

Mokona : MOKONA C'EST MOKONA !

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils couraient pour trouver un abri lorsque soudain, un éclair zébra le ciel et fendit un arbre en deux. La branche menaçait de tomber sur la princesse mais Shaolan s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied très puissant.

Shaolan : Hime ! Tout va bien ?

Sakura : Hum ... merci Shaolan-kun !

Kurogane : Allez grouillez vous les gamins !

Finalement, ils ne trouvèrent rien du tout, il n'y avait pas une seule trace d'habitation dans ce monde... et l'inquiétude montait dans le groupe car la tempête était de plus en plus forte. Soudain, Sakura eu un regard bizarre, elle était comme possédée. Commençant à s'enfoncer dans une forêt profonde, Shaolan et les autres décidèrent de la suivre. Elle les conduisit à une grotte, et à l'intérieur, une étrange créature arriva. Elle était blanche, la couleur de la neige pure et fraiche, des yeux bleus étincelants, Mokona alla se blottir contre sa fourrure douce et soyeuse.

Mokona : Ouah c'est tout doux !

Kurogane : Si c'était un piège, tu serais toujours le premier à y passer c'est sûr !

Shaolan : Humm ... bonsoir ! Heu je ... nous sommes ...

Moro : Ne dit rien jeune aventurier, je sais.

Kurogane : Comment ça '"tu sais"' ? C'est quoi cette histoire, j'entends les loups parler maintenant !

Fye : T'es mignon quand tu t'affoles comme ça, Kuro-puu !

Kurogane : Moi je dirais qu'à force de trainer avec toi, il m'arrive des trucs irréels maintenant !

Moro : Du calme, je suis un esprit de ces bois, mon nom est Moro, et c'est pour cette raison que vous m'entendez tous ici, dans ce pays, les gens peuvent communiquer avec la nature, mais j'avoue que c'est la première fois que des humains m'approche d'aussi prêt.

Fye : Ca vous étonne autant que ça ?

Moro : Bien sûr ! Les hommes n'approchent plus la forêt depuis quelques temps, plusieurs d'entre eux on disparu mystérieusement...

Kurogane : On se demande comment, vous avez bien dû faire un petit déjeuner non?

Moro : Foi de loup ! Je ne mange pas d'homme comme ça sans raisons !

Sakura : J'ai sommeil moi ... Zzzz...

La princesse tomba comme une mouche, heureusement Shaolan la rattrapa et l'allongea par terre, près de la louve blanche. Kurogane avait toujours une mauvaise impression sur Moro, tandis que Fye pensait l'opposé, selon lui, les esprits de la nature ne sont pas mauvais. Sur-ce, quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait tous profondément. Seule, Moro quitta la grotte et alla vers un étang aux lueurs blanches, reflets de la lune. Elle commença à parler à ce dernier. Une jeune femme brune, aux longs cheveux et aux yeux rubis, lui répondait.

Moro : Et bien, ils ne se doutent de rien encore ... Yukô-san.

Yukô : Si nous faisons ça, c'est pour leur bien, et pour empêcher ce misérable de leur barrer la route encore une fois...

Moro : Le jour se lève, il est temps que j'en fasse mon affaire ...

La louve s'éloigne aussitôt en s'enfonçant dans les bois. Chez elle, Yukô semblait pensive, mais cette attitude changea tout de suite lorsque Watanuki rentra, apportant quelques bières.

Le jour se levait lentement dans le petit pays de Scorpio comme l'appelait Moro, la louve. Kurogane, situé à l'entrée de la grotte, toujours à l'écart des autres comme à son habitude, fût le premier à ouvrir les yeux sous les rayons solaires matinaux, il grimaça un instant avant de se retourner pour se mettre dans l'ombre. Mais un bruit de branche attira son attention. Il aperçu une ombre se déplacer dans les bois bordant la grotte. Moro? Non c'était une ombre fine, comme celle d'un homme. Et puis la louve était partie, mais dans quel but? Kurogane parla d'une voix assez basse à ses compagnons qui venait juste de se réveiller.

Kurogane : Ne dites rien, ne bougez pas, je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls ici ...

Mokona : Qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent?

Sakura : Je commence à avoir un très mauvais pressentiment moi ...

Fye : Je croyais que Moro avait dit que les humains n'entraient plus ic... Aaaah !

Le magicien hurla pour une flèche qui venait de lui traverser l'épaule gauche, les autres sursautèrent et virent une quinzaine d'hommes armés d'arcs et de sabres. Kurogane se plaça devant les enfants et leur ami blessé.

Kurogane : Venez je vous attends !

Shaolan : Kurogane-san !

Kurogane : Filez ! Et emmène cet abruti avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer !

Shaolan aida le jeune blond à tenir sur ses jambes, sa blessure laissant couler une longue rivière de sang, ses forces l'abandonnant, Fye semblait de plus en plus faible à chaque minute. Kurogane combattait cinq chevaliers en un coup, il eu bientôt raison de tout ses assaillants, mais ce qu'il vit ne le réjouie pas pour autant. D'autres mercenaires se dirigeaient vers ses amis, des cavaliers à cheval. Il connaissait cette tactique pour leur couper toute retraite sur leur chemin.

De l'autre côté de la forêt, Shaolan s'arrêtait, déposant Fye sur une souche d'arbre. Celui-ci suait beaucoup, sa respiration était tantôt forte, tantôt faible, et toujours cette blessure qui coulait à flot. Sakura déchira un bout de sa robe dans l'espoir de faire un bandage, pendant ce temps, Shaolan n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Mokona, qui était caché dans ses vêtements, sortit la tête.

Mokona : Il y a un problème?

Shaolan : J'ai l'impression qu'on nous surveille encore ...

Sakura : On est coincé, Fye ne pourra pas se relever cette fois !

Shaolan : Alors je vous défendrais !

Il était prêt à affronter les ennemis, quelques minutes passèrent, mais toujours rien en vu. Peux être que Kurogane avait déjà tout neutralisé après tout? L'air était de plus en plus lourd, et sans savoir pourquoi, les deux enfants avaient une soudaine envie de dormir. Sakura céda quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que son compagnon luttait, appuyé sur son épée, il essayait de ne pas tomber au sol. Quand soudain, ce fût le trou noir, plus rien, aucuns sons et aucunes visions.

Une voix l'appelait, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, et après quelques efforts, il vit Kurogane au dessus de sa tête. Le ninja portait la princesse endormit dans ses bras et Mokona était posé sur son épaule.

Shaolan : Kurogane-san? Que s'est-il passé?

Kurogane : Demande le lui ...

Il pointait l'esprit loup, Moro était là, assise sur son derrière, elle fixait le jeune homme de ses yeux jaunes sombres, mais ne disait mot.

Kurogane : Cette garce nous a tendue un piège !

Shaolan : Hein? Pourquoi?

Kurogane : Je n'en sais rien, mais cette affaire était un coup monté !

Shaolan : Et la princesse? Et Fye-san?

Kurogane : Sakura, elle dort, je l'ai trouvé dans le même état que toi ainsi que cet espèce de Manjuu blanc, pour ce qui est de Fye ... je ne sais pas où il est, mais ELLE doit le savoir.

Shaolan : Moro ! Qu'avez-vous fait à notre ami? Où est-il?

La louve se contenta simplement de sourire de toutes ses dents, elle finit par se levé et par partir, bientôt, l'esprit disparu entre les arbres. Kurogane ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher des jurons et de frapper contre un arbre.

Kurogane : Quelle saleté ! Quand je pense que cet abruti de mage lui faisait confiance ...

Shaolan : On doit le retrouver !

Kurogane : Déjà on doit se mettre à l'abri ...

Shaolan : Mais ...

Kurogane : On ne pourra rien faire si on est aussi capturés non?

Shaolan baissa la tête, il savait que le ninja avait raison, son inquiétude l'aveuglait encore une fois. Tout les deux prirent ainsi le chemin qui longeait la rivière dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques heures maintenant, Sakura avait reprit connaissance et marchait silencieusement entre les deux garçons, Mokona dans ses bras. Shaolan observait les arbres, depuis plusieurs minutes, il se sentait observé, il avait fait par de son inquiétude à Kurogane et lui aussi était maintenant sur ses gardes. Soudain on entendit un bruit de branche qui se brise, et ensuite un hurlement de jeune fille, enfin un bruit d'éclaboussement sourd. Les trois voyageurs se dirigèrent dans cette direction et atterrirent devant un autre lac. Celui-ci était vert kaki voir même brun à certains endroits. Un vrai lac boueux ! Shaolan aperçu alors quelqu'un en train de se battre avec de vieilles racines.

Shaolan : Attendez ! Laissez-moi-vous aider !

Mokona : Mokona aussi aide !

Quelques minutes suivirent et l'inconnu pût enfin sortir de son champ de boue. Kurogane et les deux enfants eurent des yeux complètement charmés devant un tel spectacle. C'était une fille, un peu plus âgé que Sakura, des cheveux noirs corbeaux bataillés recouvrait son dos, ses yeux saphirs montraient une légère lueur d'inquiétude. Elle avait la peau sombre, comme l'écorce des arbres de la forêt scorpienne. Vêtu un peu à l'indienne, elle possédait aussi une sorte de bâton avec une lune de Crystal au bout.

Mokona : Kyaaaa ! Trop kawai !

Inconnue : Ha ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé ... ces marais sont piégés un peu partout ...

Shaolan : Non ce n'était rien, heu mademoiselle?

Alice : Je m'appelle Alice !

Shaolan : Enchanté Alice, mon nom est Shaolan, et voici la Princesse Sakura et ...

Mokona : Mokona Modoki ! Je suis une idole ! Hihi ! Et lui c'est Kukunéné !

Kurogane : C'EST KUROGANE COMPRIS !

Alice : Vous êtes des étrangers non? Vu votre accoutrement ... ne le prenez pas mal !

Shaolan : Oh non ! Nous sommes habitués ... on voyage pour retrouver des choses précieuses ...

Un bruit de fond, ressemblant à des galopées de chevaux et de cris d'hommes les interrompis.

Sakura : Les revoilà !

Alice : Ils vous cherchent aussi ? Venez avec moi !

"Ils vous cherchent aussi"? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire? Était-elle une sorte de fugitive, une assassine? Ils n'eurent malheureusement pas le temps d'y penser, elle les entraina dans la forêt. Au bout du chemin, la lumière aveuglante du soleil les éblouit. Quel spectacle ! Une superbe plage de sable blanc, parsemés de palmier, de huttes en bois, de rochers rouges et gris. En bas, on entendait les conversations de quelques marchands, et autres villageois. Les huttes étaient entourées d'une fine rempart faite en bois.

Kurogane : Bordel ! Mais où on est encore tombé là !

Sakura : On était dans le bois il y a même pas deux secondes ...

Alice : Bienvenue à Scorpio les amis !

**------------------------------**

Kaola : Voilà c'est finit pour le premier chapitre , je sais je sais, y a encore quelques intrigues je pense, mais vous vous en doutez non? On ne révèle pas tout au même moment Hihi, y aurait plus de suspens après. Le deuxième chapitre arrivera bientôt, le temps de trouver une grosse dose de motivation à la rédaction lol !

Kurogane : En gros vous ne l'aurez jamais haha !

Kaola : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Kuro-pii? Niark si c'est comme ça tu seras le prochain à souffrir sur ma liste niark !

Mokona : Ouaih !

Fye : Pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes qui souffrent T.T, envoyez moi vos dons svp !

Eriol : Je te comprends mon vieux !

Kaola : Eriol ... Retourne chez Sakura Card Captor, et ne m'énerve pas ! Ton heure va venir aussi t'inquiète ! Allez à la prochaine n'oubliez pas : Reviews svvvvp !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Scorpio, cité des mages, cité des guerriers, cité des conflits.**

La jeune femme les avait guidés vers la hutte de leur chef, un vieil homme barbu vêtu comme un ancien mage. Il avait dans la main, un haut spectre en or orné de joyaux, cela allait très bien avec son rang. Alice fût la première à s'incliner devant le seigneur, elle jeta un vif coup d'œil à ses compagnons qui en firent autant. Puis elle prit la parole, comme si elle donnait son rapport :

**Alice :** Ces trois jeunes gens …

**Mokona :** Quatre !

**Alice **: Oui, c'est quatre personne m'on sauvé du Marais de l'Oublie, ils étaient eux aussi pourchassés par les Madhos.

**Kurogane :** Les Madhos ?

**Chef :** C'est ainsi que nous surnommons nos ennemis, dans notre langue natale, ce mot veut dire « guerrier ». Depuis des générations, nos clans s'affrontent, dans ses forêts lugubres abrités par l'esprit des Loups, la déesse Moro.

**Sakura :** Si ce n'est pas indiscret pourquoi vous affrontez-vous ?

**Chef :** C'est une bonne question, princesse de Clow.

**Shaolan :** Comment savez-vous ….

**Chef :** Mon nom est Kyûho, je suis le chef de ce village, il y a bien longtemps, j'étais comme vous, un jeune magicien en quête d'aventures, mon voyage m'a conduit un jour au Pays de Clow. Là j'ai rencontré le roi Clow Read, un homme charmant, il m'a d'ailleurs présenté ses deux enfants royaux, toi princesse Sakura, et ton frère, Toya… ah c'est fort dommage qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde …c'était un homme d'une grande générosité … mais cette qualité, sa descendance la acquise aussi à ce que je vois …

Sakura rougit sous le compliment, c'est vrai que tout le monde l'adorait dans son monde pour sa gentillesse et sa bonté, et ce sourire, celui que Shaolan apprécie depuis toujours, ce sourire qui lui donne la force de continuer … de toujours aller jusqu'au bout, même si il doit se passer des choses affreuses…

**Kurogane :** La princesse t'as posé une question je te signale …

**Alice :** On ne parle pas comme ça au grand sage Kyûho !

**Kyûho :** Laisse … c'est un des leurs … ce n'est pas la peine de discuter avec ce genre d'individu …

Il partit en direction du fond de ma cabane, Alice l'avait remarqué, il était contrarié par l'intervention de Kurogane, et même de sa présence au village. Elle décida ainsi de les amener à sa hutte.

-----------------------------

Il entendait vaguement des murmures non loin de lui, son épaule le faisait souffrir et il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux, pour cause, le soleil l'aveuglerait immédiatement. Les mains liées à une sorte de table de torture, le blond n'avait que ses oreilles en confiance. Il s'était réveillé il y a de cela quelques heures, et il ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait… il était inquiet … mais pas pour lui. Ses amis s'en étaient-ils sortis ? Et dans ce cas, où étaient-ils ? Un grincement de porte l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un de plutôt lourd en écoutant les pas, et de dur, à cause des marmonnements incessants. Une grosse voix l'interrogea alors :

**Inconunu :** Allez c'est plus l'heure de dormir maintenant, on ouvre les yeux !

Fye entendait les rires dans son dos, ses yeux, ils ne voulaient pas les ouvrir, d'une part à cause des lueurs du soleil qui le chauffait depuis des heures, et d'autre part, il n'était pas du genre à se rabaisser comme ça. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'était coupable sur aucun point, donc dans la logique, il ne lui ferait rien… c'est ce qu'il croyait en tout cas. Toujours cette confiance dans l'âme.

**Inconnu :** C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Il s'énervait, à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait cette simple question, on s'entend un cran de plus dans sa voix, mais le magicien s'en moquait bien.

**Inconnu :** Vous savez, mes prisonniers, j'aime les faire parler … mais quand ils me regardent dans les yeux … encore trois secondes et je vais sévir …

Fye avait envie de sourire, mais comme le dirait si bien son Kuro-Chan, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, il essaya de cligner des yeux, espérant montrer que l'astre céleste lui faisait du mal. Mais rien ne se passa. Il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le cou, la même force, aussi bien dans la voix que dans les mains. La personne en question avait le souffle court, dur … cela voulait certainement dire qu'il ne la répètera pas une troisième fois sa maudite phrase. Le magicien se cru un instant perdu pour toujours, lorsqu'une voix arrêta le geste de l'individu. Une voix d'homme, moins grave, plus douce. Il lui avait gentiment crié : « Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui ! ». L'homme concerné relâcha prise et s'éloigna en marmonnent. Encore des pas, plus légers cette fois-ci. La même voix calme et sereine parla au magicien, tout en coupant les liens qui le retenaient à cette planche.

**Inconnu **: Il suffisait de le dire, que le soleil vous gênait …

Le blond n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, la réponse était si simple, encore bien du cinéma pour rien du tout, ah ! Si Kuro-myu le voyait, il en aurait des choses à dire. L'inconnu demanda à ce qu'il n'ouvre pas encore les yeux, et le magicien suivit le mouvement, il l'emmenait loin de cet endroit ensoleillé. Mais où le conduisait-il ? Le mage savait que rien n'était finie, au contraire, que ses ennuis ne faisaient que commencés.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Fye nota un changement de température, il faisait plutôt frais, le sol était surement humide. Un bruit sourd qui lui rappelait vaguement celui d'une lourde porte de cachot. Du soleil, on passait dans les ténèbres. L'inconnu demanda à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux… et le mage prit son temps, pour s'habituer à la sobriété de la cellule… quand sa vision fût claire et nette, il vit l'homme devant lui. Assez grand, les cheveux bruns, d'une vingtaine d'année pas plus. Vêtu d'un haut couleur océan, auquel s'ajoutait une sorte de pantalon en poils d'animaux, il ne se séparait jamais de son arc, arc qui avait dû être sculpté avec la plus grande finesse et ce, dans le plus fin bois des arbres de ce pays. Ses yeux, couleur bois, étaient d'une rare confiance, mais semblaient déçus par la situation. Le jeune homme attacha le pied du magicien avec une chaine, et commença à partir, lorsqu'il s'arrêta à la porte du cachot.

Vous n'auriez jamais dû mettre les pieds ici …

**Fye :** Puis-je vous demandez votre nom au moins ?

**Inconnu :** Ashitaka …

Sur-ce, il referma la porte qui fit un bruit sourd. Fye s'assit part terre, les jambes croisées, il regarda par la seule ouverture qu'offrait cette prison. Dehors on pouvait voir le ciel étoilé, et on ressentait aussi le froid qui s'installait dans la pièce. Le mage frissonna un instant, pourtant il avait l'habitude des températures basses, c'était surement autre chose, peut être de l'inquiétude pour ces compagnons ? Non. Il savait qu'ils ne se feraient pas prendre comme ça, contrairement à lui… il sourit, en pensant à Shaolan avec la princesse qu'il aimait tant, ces deux gamins qu'il choyait jour et nuit ; puis à Kurogane… la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était quand cette maudite flèche lui avait transpercé l'épaule, il avait l'air si inquiet à ce moment-là, tout comme Mokona, ses petits rires et l'humeur grognon du guerrier lui manquaient tant… mais la nuit avance, et malgré toutes ses pensées, le magicien sombre dans ses rêves.

------------------------------

**Shaoran :** Qu'avez-vous ?

Kurogane tourna vivement la tête, il n'avait pas sentit l'aura du gamin qui l'avait approché. Il avait l'air inquiet ce morveux, terriblement inquiet. La princesse s'était endormie tôt, comme à son habitude, mais les deux garçons ne trouvaient toujours pas le sommeil. Quand au manjuu blanc, il s'était éclipsé de la pièce sans que personne ne le voie. Ah ! Fichu bestiole ! Cette pensée mettait une nouvelle fois le ninja dans une colère intérieure. C'est alors que le gamin reprit sa question, Kurogane se décolla de la fenêtre où il était accoudé précédemment, soupira et finit par lui répondre :

**Kurogane **: Rien.

**Shaoran :** Je pense que si … on est tous inquiet !

**Kurogane **: Je ne suis pas inquiet, cet abruti de mage est tellement soulant qu'ils ont dû le rejeté…

Il y avait bel et bien de l'inquiétude dans cette voix, évidement, il était très inquiet à propos du magicien. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il serait quelque part, perdu, blessé, peut être même mort. Il faisait tout pour le cacher, mais aux yeux de l'archéologue, ça ne passait pas inaperçu. Puis, Shaoran décida d'aller se coucher en voyant le regard insistant que le ninja faisait, c'était sûr, il voulait être seul. Kurogane retourna ensuite à sa fenêtre en fixant une étoile, plus brillante que les autres…

------------------------------------------

Lorsque le jour se leva enfin sur le pays de Scorpio, Alice, la jeune apprentie magicienne entraina Sakura, inhabituellement levée de bonne heure, à travers les rues commerçantes du village. Des dizaines de produits que la princesse ne connaissait guère, elle essayait simplement de suivre la jeune excitée qui lui servait de guide. La jeune fille aux yeux verts s'arrêta devant une étrange échoppe. Le matériel qu'elle voyait ressemblait étrangement à des objets magiques, Fye lui en avait déjà montré dans un monde précédent. Alice arriva, le souffle court, elle avait eu peur de la perdre dans cette foule.

**Alice :** Ah ! Te voilà ! Je pensais t'avoir p…. qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Sakura **: Ah quoi servent tout ces objets ?

**Alice :** Et bien, cela dépend ! En fonction du niveau, de la catégorie de magie, on a plusieurs ustensiles…

**Sakura :** Comment ça ?

**Alice :** Comment te dire ça brièvement ? Hum … disons que quand on fait des études de magie, on est magicien, mais après on peut choisir une voie … mage de combat, qu'on appelle Wizard, et mage de pouvoirs, qu'on appelle Sage. Si on prend ces deux catégories, les sages sont plutôt travailleurs, ils utilisent les livres magiques en général, alors que les wizards, utilisent des spectres ou des épées enchantés pour faire la guerre. Enfin c'est comme ça ici, je ne sais pas si ça s'applique à tout les types de mages !

**Sakura :** Et toi ?

**Alice :** Moi ? Je ne suis qu'une apprentie magicienne encore, mais mon père a été un grand wizard … mais c'est ce qui a causé sa perte …

Sakura baissa la tête, être orpheline à son âge… quel malchance. Elle avait appris la veille que sa mère était morte quelques années plus tôt, assassinée dans un conflit d'état.

**Alice :** Mais j'espère un jour atteindre son niveau !

**Sakura :** Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras !

Mais des bruits de casse interrompirent les deux demoiselles dans leur conversation, des hommes vêtus d'armures saccageaient un magasin une rue plus loin, la pauvre commerçante hurlait pour avoir de l'aide, mais ce n'est que le bruit des coups de fouet qui lui répondait. Sakura était choquée, personne n'osait bouger, personne ne semblait s'intéresser si bien que la princesse fonça vers la femme en détresse sous le regard apeuré de sa compagne.

L'homme arrêta son fouet à deux centimètres de la jeune fille. Elle le fixait de ses yeux verts, sans relâcher la pression. L'homme était partit pour donner un coup à la princesse lorsqu'une voix l'en empêcha. Alice le reconnu, c'était Ashitaka. Il s'avança sur son fidèle cerf, Yakuru, fixant les deux fillettes.

**Ashitaka **: Qui êtes vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici !

**Alice :** Elle n'a pas à répondre !

**Ashitaka :** Surveille tes paroles sorcière !

**Alice :** Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous nous cherchez toujours des ennuis ?

**Ashitaka :** Parce que le roi en a décidé ainsi … emparez-vous d'elles !

Mais lorsque le garde allait poser sa main sur la princesse, un coup de pied le fit tomber de sa monture, et une épée ne tarda pas à se placer sous sa gorge.

**Sakura:** Shaoran-kun! Kurogane-san!

**Shaoran :** Hime ! Tout va bien?

**Sakura :** Oui !

**Kurogane **: Alors tu veux nous faire partir ?

**Ashitaka :** Lâchez cet homme … vous n'avez rien à voir avec tout cela !

**Kurogane **: Maintenant si !

Une des attaques spéciale de Kurogane les envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin, les soldats prirent la fuite aussitôt, il fallait faire un rapport au roi. Le groupe de voyageurs se posaient de plus en plus de questions, mais Alice promit d'en parler le moment venu, en attendant, ils regagnèrent la maison de la magicienne, après avoir aidé la pauvre commerçante.

Moro non loin, sur la colline, observait, avec deux de ses fils.

**Moro :** On dirait que ça va bientôt commencé …

----------------------------------------------

**Kao : Voilà la suite tant attendu ! Désolé d'avoir été si longue ! Mais j'ai du mal à trouver l'inspiration ! '**

**Kurogane : L'excuse à deux francs !**

**Kao : Pas vrai d'abord ! Allez laissez des reviews svp à la prochaine ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le guerrier, le magicien ou la fuite à travers les bois.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'attaque des guerriers, les habitants de Scorpio commençaient à sortir de leur maison en bois, le danger étant considéré comme passé.

Devant la hutte d'Alice la jeune magicienne, Shaoran aiguisait son épée, à l'ombre d'un palmier. Il faisait assez chaud, dans les trente degrés, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, annonçant la seconde moitié de la journée, un léger vent soufflait de temps à autres.

La princesse l'aperçu à travers la fenêtre du salon, cela faisait quelques jours que Shaoran et Kurogane ne disait plus rien, ils avaient organisés des recherches pour retrouver le magicien, toutes se sont révélées sans succès. Et Mokona qui avait disparu aussi ! Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Shaoran en avait conclu à un enlèvement, tandis que Kurogane s'énervait encore, pensant qu'ils allaient tous disparaitre les uns après les autres. Sakura était très inquiète elle aussi, mais l'archéologue lui avait gentiment demandé de rester à l'abri au village, pendant leurs excursions. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais l'autorisation de venir ? Cela commençait à l'énerver un peu, toujours considérée comme une poupée de cire, qui pourrait se briser au moindre choc. Non. Elle voulait les aider aussi. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre le garçon, et prit son air le plus menaçant.

**Sakura :** Shaoran-kun ?

**Shaoran **: Oui, qui y a-t-il princesse Sakura ?

**Sakura :** J'aimerais vous accompagner !

**Shaoran :** Vous savez que ce n'est pas possible, princesse. Vous pourriez vous perdre, vous blesser, ou vous faire enlever !

**Sakura :** Je m'en fiche ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez jamais ? Vous pensez que je suis trop faible ? Que je ne serais qu'un fardeau pour Kurogane-san et vous ? Moi aussi je veux retrouver Moko-chan et Fye-san ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, tant que vous serez là, il ne m'arrivera rien du tout ! Je vous en prie Shaoran-kun !!! Dites oui !

**Shaoran :** Hime …

Devant une telle détermination, le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'accepter, à son grand désespoir. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, il alla l'annoncer à Kurogane, qui poussa un cri épouvantable, un mélange de désespoir et de peur, l'idée de faire du « baby-sitting » une nouvelle fois le mettait en rogne, mais comme l'expliqua le gamin, c'était la décision de la princesse. Aussi, ils partirent tout trois dans la forêt rouge immédiatement.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques heures maintenant, le soleil commençait à faiblir à l'horizon, et toujours aucunes traces du manjuu ou du mage. L'ambiance du groupe était de la plus maussade, entre l'angoisse et la colère. Shaoran en avait complètement oublié les plumes de la princesse, il n'avait jamais été séparé d'un de ses compagnons aussi longtemps, tout comme la princesse, qui en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était prête à s'écrouler sur le sol en sanglot, quand un cri de Kurogane la stoppa net.

C'est ainsi qu'elle le vit, cette petite boule blanche, elle accourait vers eux à toute vitesse, en agitant ses petits membres. Shaoran fut le premier à saisir Mokona, il semblait totalement paniqué et sauta de l'épaule du garçon pour leur indiquer un vieux chemin terreux…

Arrivés au bout du chemin, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. La princesse qui fut la première à hurler son nom …

**Sakura **: FYE-SAN !!

Le magicien était bel et bien là. Etendu sur le sol, il ne semblait pas avoir entendu son nom. Kurogane et les enfants se précipitèrent sur lui, le guerrier retourna délicatement son ami et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Shaoran remarqua le visage pâle du mage, ainsi que la blessure à l'épaule qui coulait à flot, le blessé gémissait de temps en temps, il sentait la présence de ses compagnons, mais n'avait pas la force de se relever.

Il fallait soigner ce stupide magicien, Kurogane le saisit par les bras et tenta de le mettre debout, c'est à ce moment que Sakura poussa un autre cri d'horreur. Shaoran s'empressa de regarder, et comme le voyait la princesse, le dos du mage était recouvert d'écorchures, de marques longues et fines, toutes ses blessures saignait abondamment.

**Shaoran :** Qui a bien pu…

**Kurogane **: On verra plus tard ! Emmenons-le au village !

Il chargea le blessé sur son dos et commença à courir, les deux gamins à ses trousses avec le manjuu blanc. Le mage sourit et ouvrit ses yeux… mais ce n'était pas un sourire habituel…

Bien des heures passèrent, et lorsque les mages-guérisseurs en eurent finit avec Fye, ses amis entrèrent dans sa chambre.

**Fye **: Hé !

**Sakura :** Fye-san, comment vous sentez-vous ?

**Fye **: Très bien, merci, Sakura !

Cette phrase interpela le guerrier, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et commença à le questionner.

**Kurogane :** Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Fye **: Comment ça ?

**Kurogane :** Te fiches pas de nous ! Les marques dans ton dos par exemple, qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Fye **: Le résultat d'une longue et pénible détention …

**Kurogane **: Et avec des mots plus simples ? Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !!!

**Fye **: Ne te vexe pas Kurogane ! Je plaisantais !

Encore une phrase qui interpela le guerrier, mais cette fois, Shaoran le remarqua aussi, quelque chose clochait avec leur ami. Alors qu'il allait lui demander, Mokona sauta sur le magicien et commença à lui faire des câlins.

**Mokona **: Mokona pense que Fye n'est pas prêt à répondre encore, il vaut mieux le laisser reprendre des forces !

**Sakura :** Tu as raison Moko-chan !

**Shaoran :** Mais …

**Kurogane :** Laisse gamin ! On reviendra tout à l'heure !

Ils sortirent, laissant la peluche avec leur ami. Alors qu'il allait se retourner, Mokona se sentit attraper par les oreilles, il vit Fye, un sourire très inhabituel aux lèvres, et sans plus attendre, il le balança contre un mur, l'assommant. Le mage se leva et sortit par la fenêtre.

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas, et Kurogane, qui avait entendu le bruit sourd du manjuu s'écrasant contre le mur, entra et entre-aperçu le magicien quelques secondes. Il confia Mokona aux deux gamins, et poursuivit Fye à travers les bois.

Arrivé à une étrange clairière verte, au beau milieu des arbres rouges, le mage s'arrêta, son poursuivant en fit de même.

**Kurogane :** Qui es-tu ? Répond !

**Fye :** Tu ne le sais pas ?

**Kurogane :** Tu n'es pas Fye, tu ne lui ressemble pas du tout !

**Fye **: C'est ce que tu crois !!

Le guerrier esquiva une boule magique de peu, tandis que son adversaire en préparait une autre avec sa main droite.

**Kurogane **: Déjà, il ne m'attaquerait pas avec ça magie … _(il m'énerve d'ailleurs à prétendre qu'il ne peut jamais l'utiliser mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment là, qui est cet abruti ?)_ Je ne le répéterais pas, qui es-tu ?

**Fye :** ….

**Alice **: Suffit Moro !

Le guerrier aperçu la jeune magicienne à travers les buissons, mais son regard se porta plutôt sur l'imposteur, qui, après avoir reprit sa vraie forme, ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'une louve géante.

**Kurogane :** Toi ? Mais ? Que ?

**Moro :** Et si cela avait été vrai ? Si ça avait été ton ami ici, en train de se battre contre toi ? Qu'aurais tu fais ?

**Kurogane **: La routine, je le pourchasse, et je l'assomme en gros …

**Moro **: Je veux dire, si il utilisait ses pouvoirs magiques pardi !

**Kurogane :** Pas de danger que ça arrive un jour ça …

**Moro :** Tu crois ça ? Moi je ne pense pas, j'ai vu beaucoup de mages essayer d'arrêter d'utiliser la magie, au début, ils y arrivaient parfaitement, mais le temps passe, et il arrive un jour où on ne peut plus se contrôler, ni sois, ni ses pouvoirs, beaucoup sombrèrent dans la folie, et les autres se sont livrés batailles.

Finissant son discours, et fière de sa prestation, la louve blanche se remit en marche vers le cœur des bois, où l'attendait ses enfants ; tous disparurent par la suite. Kurogane poussa un grognement et en fit de même, mais dans l'autre direction, il jeta aussi un bref coup d'œil à Alice, qui le regardait d'un air perdu et attristé. Il n'en dit pas mot pour autant, et se contenta de rentrer à la cabane.

_J'ai froid tout d'un coup, quelqu'un semble être entré dans cette prison à la noix… et mon épaule qui me fait beaucoup souffrir… qu'est ce que j'en ai marre, mais marre. Je suis d'une nature patiente d'habitude mais là je ne tiens plus, c'est sombre, lugubre, froid, humide, tout pour plaire. Pour couronner le tout, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici… tient quelqu'un vient par ici ! Ashitaka ? Nan, ce pas est trop léger et pas assez rêche. Oui quand on est dans l'obscurité, seules vos oreilles peuvent encore vous guidez… et voilà que je fais des rimes, mon dieu ça ne va plus du tout… voilà que j'ai chaud à présent, ah non, ça ne va pas du tout, si je commence à être malade, jamais je ne pourrais partir d'ici …_

Vous allez bien ?

**Fye :** On s'intéresserait tout un coup à moi ? Quelle surprise (_pas trop tôt oui … tient elle entre dans la cellule mais il fait encore trop sombre…je ne vois pas qui c'est…)_

C'était en effet une voix de jeune fille que le magicien avait entendu, elle s'empressa d'allumer les quatre petites torches de la pièce, qui fût éclairée un peu plus. Fye pouvait enfin voir son visiteur, et la surprise ne lui déplu pas du tout. C'était une jeune fille plus petite que Sakura, de longs cheveux blonds recourbés qui lui arrive aux genoux, des petites oreilles très bizarres qui ne ressemblaient pas du tout à celle des êtres humains, et des yeux bruns très jolis à regarder. Le mage l'aurait reconnu entre milles.

**Fye **: Tchi ?

**Tchi **: Comment me connaissez-vous ? On ne sait jamais vu pourtant ?!

**Fye **: Certes… excusez-moi, je me suis trompé. (_Et allons donc, à chaque fois on se fait avoir avec ces copies, je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait ici par contre_.) Que faites-vous là ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une ravissante jeune fille comme vous. _(Et zut, elle se met à rougir, si ça continue moi aussi bientôt ça va me prendre, quoique, je le suis déjà à cause de la fièvre_.)

**Tchi **: Tchi … est venu délivrer le magicien…

Il toussa sur le coup, cette réponse, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Tchi lui sourit pour le réconforter.

**Tchi :** Tchi sait comment sortir sans ce faire voir ! Venez !

**Fye :** Mais ? Tu ne vas pas le regretter ? Tu fais sortir un prisonnier là …

**Tchi :** C'est « la maitresse » qui à demandé à Tchi de le faire, venez vite !

Après tout, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, il pourrait enfin retrouver ses amis et sortir de ce cachot lugubre. Les gardes étaient partis se restaurer quelques minutes, ce qui permis aux deux fugitifs de sortir par une minuscule entrée, à peine assez grande pour un chien. Malgré les difficultés pour y rentrer, Fye réussit néanmoins à en sortir.

Ils étaient derrière le château que Fye ne connaissait que de l'intérieur, et encore, juste le donjon.

**Tchi** : Tchi retourne près de sa maitresse maintenant ! Adieu !

Il n'eu même pas le temps de lui donner une réponse, ou un remerciement, qu'elle s'était déjà volatiliser dans la nature. Sans perdre de temps, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, espérant trouver de l'aide ou même ses compagnons …

**Kaola :** THE END !

**Kurogane :** Tu parles d'une fin toi ! C'est nul !

**Kaola :** T.T

**Fye :** Allez Kurorin ! Tu vas bientôt me voir ! Sois content !

**Kurogane **: Ou pas …

**Fye **: Neee !! Kaola !! Kuropon est méchant avec moi !!!!!

**Kaola **: Heuh ben … review ? -

A tous ceux qui m'ont postés des reviews, c'est très gentil à vous d'y avoir pensé, cela me fait très plaisir !!! Continuez surtout !! J'essaierais de poster des chapitres plus souvent ! Là j'ai eu du mal et le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, mais le prochain sera mieux ! allez ! bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous ceux qui ont rewiever continuer j'en suis ravie !

Enjoy ! Voilà le n° 4 ! Bonne Lecture.

Chapitre 4 : Colère, tristesse en plein cœur de Scorpio, cité du froid et des peurs.

_Y-a rien de plus énervent dans ce monde, je vous le dit. Cette saleté de mammifère blanc m'a bien roulé avec sa magie…pff si les gars de mon monde en était informés, ils seraient mort de rire, moi, si grand guerrier, sans peur, sans reproches, sans sentiments… ou presque, et voilà que je deviens sensible. C'est à cause de ce foutu mage tout ça !! Ras-le-bol de chercher en vain dans cette forêt de dingues, demain ça sera le gamin qui s'en occupera. Quoique, si je reste ici, je vais encore devoir jouer à la baby-sitter avec le manjuu et la princesse…_

Toujours accoudé à la fenêtre qu'il avait élu comme son « coin personnel » bien à lui, Kurogane ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la phrase de la louve : « Et si cela avait été vrai ? Si ça avait été ton ami ici, en train de se battre contre toi ? Qu'aurais tu fais ? ». C'est vrai. Qu'aurait-il fait ? Se battre ? Contre ce stupide magicien. La belle affaire. Ca serait le plus grosse honte de sa vie. Mais la nuit porte conseil comme on le dit si bien, le ninja partie dormir.

**Mokona : **Fye est méchant, il a jeté Mokona !!! On n'a pas le droit de jeter Mokona comme ça !!!! Fye est un vilain méchant !

**Sakura : **Moko-chan, est ce que je dois réexpliquer encore une fois l'histoire, ou tu vas finir par t'endormir ?

Cela faisait cinq fois, cinq fois qu'elle lui expliquait que ce n'était pas leur ami mais la louve de la veille qui les avait attaqués. Selon Kurogane, c'était une sorte de test, mais Shaoran n'y avait pas trop cru, cette louve savait surement des choses qu'ils ignoraient. Pour la princesse, rien ne comptait plus à présent que de retrouver leur ami sain et sauf. Elle ne pensait même plus à ses plumes. Pourtant elle était presque excitée à chaque fois, cette envie de retrouver cette personne si chère à ses yeux et dont elle ne se souvenait guère, dans un de ses souvenirs perdus. Lorsque l'archéologue était tout excité une heure au-par-avant, parce que la petite bestiole avait sentit l'un des fragments de mémoire, la princesse avait tout simplement tourné les talons au jeune homme et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Depuis, plus de nouvelles. Il avait essayé de frappé une fois, deux fois, avant de repartir dans la sienne.

**Sakura :** Comment peut-il encore penser aux plumes dans des moments pareils ? Il m'a toujours dit que les amis passaient avant n'importe quoi d'autre…

**Mokona :** Shaoran est surement inquiet pour Fye lui aussi, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était content que Mokona localise une plume, qu'il en a oublié son ami.

**Sakura **: Mais parfois, il m'inquiète, je ne sais jamais quel Shaoran je vais trouver devant moi…

**Mokona **: Pyu ! Il ne faut pas y penser !! Allons dormir !!!!!

La princesse approuva d'un signe de tête, et s'engouffra dans sa couette, Mokona dans les bras, les deux firent bientôt de beaux rêves.

La nuit avait été écourtée à cause d'un affreux monstre sanguinaire qui avait attaqué le village à l'aube. Les grands guerriers l'avaient terrassé sans trop de problèmes, surtout avec le ninja dans leur rang.

Alors que Kurogane discutait « tactique de défense » avec ses nouveaux soldats, les deux enfants étaient assis à une table de leur salon, chacun avait le regard dans le vide, et un silence régnait dans la pièce, un silence si profond que rien n'aurait pu le briser, sauf peut être, une boule de poil énervée qui en avait assez du silence.

**Mokona :** Mokona ne veut pas s'impatienter mais Mokona veut savoir quand on repartira chercher Fye ?!!!

**Shaoran :** Très bonne question, mais je n'ai pas de réponses… on l'a cherché partout… et on a rien trouvé, essaye de comprendre…

**Mokona **: Mais Mokona ne veut pas comprend !!! Mokona veut revoir Fye !!! C'est Shaoran qui ne comprend rien à rien !!!

Sur les nerfs, la boule de poils sortie en pleurnichant, la princesse le rejoignit, en lançant un regard mauvais à Shaoran au passage. Entra Kurogane. Il eu juste le temps de voir la fille et le manjuu sortirent aux bords des larmes. Puis son attention se porta sur Shaoran, qui avait mit sa tête dans ses mains, histoire de ne plus voir ce qui l'entourait. Kurogane soupira, et le rejoignit à table.

**Kurogane **: On peut savoir ce qui se passe encore ?

**Shaoran :** Rien. Des paroles de trop. Encore une fois.

**Kurogane **: J'ai horreur d'être d'accord avec ce foutu mage, mais pour une fois, tu ne veux pas faire un « break » comme il te l'avait si bien conseillé ?

**Shaoran :** J'essaye. Si ils croient que je ne suis pas inquiet moi aussi… la dernière fois qu'on a été séparé, je ne m'étais pas inquiété autant car je savais que vous étiez tout les deux… mais le faite de savoir que Fye-san est peut être en danger de mort…

**Kurogane :** Tsss… je pense qu'il en faudra beaucoup plus pour s'en débarrasser, crois moi.

Shaoran leva les yeux vers le ninja, qui venait de sortir de la hutte. Il le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée pour le voir s'enfoncer dans la forêt sombre et lugubre, une nouvelle fois. L'heure était peut être aux excuses. Aussi, il s'empressa de retrouver sa princesse.

Encore une fois, c'est lui qui s'y collait. La recherche du mage devenait vraiment une véritable habitude depuis quelque temps. Il ne voulait pas que les gamins l'accompagnent. Si jamais il ne retrouverait pas le mage vivant, autant qu'ils ne soient pas là. Kurogane choisit de visiter un coin interdit par la louve. Interdit oui. Mais pour les gens de ce monde. Cela ne le concernait pas après tout. Il avança dans une espèce de vase peu profonde, mais tout ce qui y avait de plus gluant, de plus collant, de plus chiant à vrai dire. Oh oui ! Si il le retrouvait cette saleté de magicien, il le tuerait pour tout ce qu'il était en train d'endurer !

Quelques kilomètres, quelques heures. La journée commençait à se faire longue. L'astre solaire commençait à décliner à l'horizon. Encore une recherche vaine, pensa le ninja, il vaudrait mieux rebrousser chemin. Mais il ne le fit pas. Un son étrange lui parut aux oreilles. Ce son, il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Oui ! Le magicien produisait exactement le même quand il sifflait. Enfin. Si on pouvait appeler ça « siffler ». En tout cas, c'était mieux que ses « Hyuu Hyuu ». Vite. Il s'empressa de remonter jusqu'à la source du son.

_J'ai froid. Mais il fait plus chaud que dans cette cave où j'étais il y a quelques heures. Je pense être assez loin du château, mais, est-ce une bonne chose ? C'est vrai. Je n'ai vu encore aucunes habitations, aucuns êtres vivants, mis à part ces drôles de fourmis qui rampent sur le sol, et les vautours qui me suivent d'un peu trop près. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on aime être entouré des personnes que l'on aime…mais là, ils ne sont pas là. Tu es tout seul. Aie ! J'ai trébuché sur je ne sais quoi, et je me suis ouvert le genou. Vraiment, s'en est trop, déjà cette blessure à l'épaule qui me fait horriblement souffrir, mais avec mon genou égratigné, c'est encore pire… il y a des moments comme ça où vous avez envie de vous jetez à l'eau. Mais quand il n'y a pas d'eau, on fait quoi ? Rien vraissemblablement. Je m'assoie et j'attends c'est ça ? Et bien, asseyons nous. J'ai ce son dans la tête. C'est Sakura qui chantait ça l'autre jour. Mais bon je ne vais pas hyuu-hyuuter non plus, ça serait vraiment horrible. Allez, peut être que je sais siffler après tout._

_Tient ? J'entends des bruits dans les buissons. Je me demande ce que c'est… _

_Je m'attendais à tout sauf ça à vrai dire. Non. C'était surement un mirage. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Je me pince. Et je me rends compte que c'est la réalité. Il me regarde d'un air méfiant, et à une main à la portée de son sabre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête ?_

En effet, le ninja s'était déjà fait avoir une fois. Pas question de prendre trop de risques cette fois. Il n'osa même pas s'approcher. Alors ce fût le mage qui se leva et qui s'approcha de lui. Kurogane recula d'un pas avant de dégainer son sabre.

**Fye :** Hééé… Kuro-pii ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Kurogane :** C'te question. Je me défends !

**Fye :** De quoi ?

**Kurogane :** De toi. Enfin si tu n'es pas ce que je pense.

**Fye :** J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre Kuro-wanko… de quoi parles-tu ?

**Kurogane :** Figure toi qu'hier, quelqu'un a eu la magnifique idée de ce faire passer pour toi… et résultat, si ça n'avais pas été un « ami » ce quelqu'un, on aurait été comme des poires…

**Fye :** Oui mais là c'est vraiment moi ! Allez ! Baisse ton sabre quoi, pour une fois tu me fais vraiment peur.

Toujours ce stupide sourire aux lèvres, ce type était menacé d'une épée et il trouvait le moyen de sourire. Le ninja aurait bien voulu l'ôter ce sourire. Quelle galère ! Choisir vite. Encore méfiant, il préféra garder son arme à bout portant. Il ne voulait pas attaquer, en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le magicien c'était compréhensible, il ne voulait pas l'amocher plus… si c'était réellement lui. Mais ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Son sourire tombait, et ses yeux n'étaient pas loin de déverser des larmes.

**Fye :** Ecoute. J'ai été enfermé dans un cachot pendant je ne sais combien de temps, j'ai été torturé, j'étais tout seul dans le froid, la seule chose qui pouvait me réconforter c'était de vous revoir un jour. Finalement je suis sortie de cet enfer, et après, j'ai du traverser cette immonde forêt lugubre, avec des vautours noirs qui me surveillait, des fois que je tomberais dans les pommes, et des fourmis aussi grosses que des rochers qui voulait dévorer mes pieds. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour te trouver toi, oui, mais avec un sabre à la main et un regard de méfiance. Vraiment, j'en ai plus qu'assez cette fois-ci !

Le magicien tomba à genoux en larmes. Cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment craqué. Toutes ces épreuves depuis quelques jours, s'en était trop… il ne voulait plus voir l'homme qui le menaçait comme ça avec son épée. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de repartir là-bas… pas au château, non. Là-bas. D'où il venait. Il voulait le revoir. Comparer à la situation présente, un retour à Seres n'était rien à ces yeux. Le mage se leva pour s'apprêter à partir, mais quelqu'un le retint le bras.

**Kurogane **: T'as pas finis de dire des conneries, saleté de mage ?

**Fye :** Laisse-moi.

**Kurogane :** Tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? Il fallait bien que j'ai une preuve que c'était bien toi, non ? C'est vrai que j'ai encore des doutes, mais je sais reconnaitre un ami quand j'en vois un…

**Fye :** Depuis quand je suis ton « ami » ? J'ai toujours été un fardeau pour vous tous. Un fardeau sans pouvoirs et qui ne vous apportes que des ennuis.

Il se reçu une claque en pleine face, et le ninja resserra sa prise au poignet. Le mage grimaça. Il avait déjà mal, et maintenant il devait se coltiner un mal de tête.

**Kurogane :** Je ne me suis pas taper ces trois jours de recherches pour te voir comme ça !!! Tu m'énerves vraiment quand tu le veux hein ? Stupide magicien. Tu crois que personne ne pensait à toi ? Les gamins et le pane-cake étaient morts d'inquiétude et à cause de toi, ils se sont même disputés !! Si tu veux leur faire plaisir maintenant, viens avec moi !

Le magicien n'avait jamais vu autant de colère, de détresse dans les paroles de son ami. Il hésita à se lever. Mais en sachant qu'il allait surement reprendre une baffe s'il résistait, il préféra suivre le ninja sans broncher. Il le remercia juste d'être venu le chercher, et ces dernières paroles trottèrent un long moment dans la tête du ninja…

La princesse était assise là, elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Mokona au creux de ses mains, s'était endormis au fur et à mesure des larmes. La princesse ne dormait pas, elle. Elle pensait. Shaoran. Comment a-t-il pu lui parler de la sorte ? Alors qu'il était toujours là pour la soutenir d'habitude. Ses pensées furent interrompus par l'arrivée du jeune homme, il soupirait, et alla s'asseoir près d'elle. Aussitôt, il prit sa main et la regarda dans les yeux. Sakura était comme paralisée par ce regard, aussi elle ne dit mot.

**Shaoran :** Princesse, je suis venus vous présentez mes excuses. J'ai mal agit tout à l'heure, et je voudrais me faire pardonner. Mais si vous ne voulez pas, je peux repartir sur le champ.

**Sakura :** Non, j'ai été injuste avec vous aussi. Vous vous donnez tant de mal chaque jour pour moi, pour retrouvez ma mémoire… je comprends que vous ne pensiez qu'à cela…

**Shaoran :** Mais c'est faux voyons ! Bien sur que je m'inquiète pour Fye !! A quoi pensez-vous princesse ? Je le considère comme l'un de mes amis, et on n'abandonne pas ses amis…

**Mokona :** Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait là ????

La boule de poils venait de s'exclamer pendant son sommeil. Ce n'était guère la première fois, mais les deux jeunes furent surprit une fois de plus. Ils décidèrent de rentrer, main dans la main, pour se réconforter mutuellement, la boule de poils blanche dormait toujours sur la tête de l'archéologue. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés à leur hutte, aussi Shaoran remarqua que Kurogane était rentré.

**Shaoran :** Kurogane-san ! Kurogane-san ! Vous êtes-là ?

**Kurogane :** Non je ne suis pas là… tsss… c'te question vraiment…

Les deux jeunes entrèrent dans la chambre d'où provenait la voix du ninja, et là, ils ne purent s'empêcher de crier en voyant le spectacle.

**Shaoran / Sakura:** F…Fye……Fye-san !!!

Ce fût m'hécatombe, le magicien qui comptait se reposer un peu après toutes ses aventures, fût bientôt assaillis par deux jeunes en larmes… résultat, le ninja dû séparé tout ce petit monde avant qu'il n'y est un accident…

Alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, une ombre étrange observe le groupe de voyageurs depuis un rocher avant de partir vers le château de l'autre côté de la forêt.

**Kaola :** Pyuu ! Finis ! Oui c'est nul comme fin, pardonnez moi, mais c'est dur de trouver de l'inspiration !

**Kurogane :** Sans compter toutes ses idées tordues qui sortent de je ne sais où…

**Shaoran :** Ca fait froid dans le dos en effet…

**Fye **: Kuro-wan-wan !!!!! Je suis rentré !!! Youpi !!

**Kaola :** C'est pour mieux ressortir après :p !

**Tous :** Glups…

**Mokona :** Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Pyu ! Après quelques semaines d'attente, voici la suite !

Merci à ceux qui me review, c'est vraiment super ! Continuer !

Je vous aime mes fans XD !!! la fille qui est bien dedans là…

Mais quoi ? J'peux vous retenir encore un peu non ?

NON ? T-T

The chapter is ….

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le début de la légende, par la maitresse de l'eau.**

L'astre céleste était descendu depuis maintenant bien des heures, pourtant quelque part dans le château, une personne se tient éveillée.

Une jeune fille entre dans la pièce, pas très grande, de long cheveux blonds tombent dans son dos, ses yeux marrons ne semblaient pas être gênés par l'obscurité du lieu, elle s'approche d'une autre personne. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande non plus, son corps tout entier était voilé par une sorte de cape, son visage dans l'ombre, ne pouvait être distingué. Mais quand l'inconnu retira la capuche de son manteau, il laissa découvrir une tignasse rouge et des yeux de la même couleur. A son apparence, on devinait que c'était une jeune fille. Elle s'empressa d'avancer vers sa compagne.

As-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ce matin ?

**Chii :** Oui, maîtresse Hikaru.

**Hikaru :** Le magicien est t-il rentrée chez lui ?

**Inconnu :** Il semblerait, mon ami a survolé le village des rebelles, et l'aurait aperçu dans la soirée.

Une autre jeune fille venait de prendre la parole. Vêtue de la même manière que celle aux cheveux rouges, elle était pourtant plus grande, des cheveux blonds mi-long légèrement bouclés et de grands yeux verts. Elle souriait à la dénommée Hikaru, ainsi qu'à l'autre jeune demoiselle en ces lieux.

**Inconnu :** Tu as bien travaillée, Chii-chan, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te reposer ?

**Chii :** Merci, maîtresse Fû.

Chii s'en alla aussitôt. La nouvelle s'approcha d'Hikaru avec un grand sourire, elle regardait le ciel, où s'envolait un magnifique oiseau vert à quatre ailes. Un peu plus bas, dormait un étrange renard enflammé, sa vue faisait sourire la guerrière aux yeux rouges.

**Fû :** Nous avons empêché une catastrophe…

**Hikaru **: J'ignore combien de temps la reine sera dupée comme cela, elle se rendra bien compte un de ces jours que nous l'a trahissons.

**Fû :** La légende, Hikaru ! Pense à la légende ! Et s'ils étaient les guerriers de la légende ?

**Hikaru :** C'est possible, mais dans ce cas, il faudra les en informer au plus tôt.

**Fû :** Je chargerais Umi de s'en occuper alors… elle partira dès demain je pense.

**Hikaru :** Je dois aller voir la sage Moro demain, veille bien sur notre demeure…

**Fû :** Sois prudente, Hikaru !

Elle siffla pour que le chien de feu se réveille et la rejoigne. Dès qu'il approcha du balcon où elles se trouvaient, la guerrière le chevaucha et partie en direction de la forêt.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

L'aube approchait à grand pas, les oiseaux commençaient à chanter gaiement, la nature se réveillait, le soleil apparu à la ligne d'horizon, berçant le monde de Scorpio avec ses rayons chaleureux.

Oui les rayons. Ca lui chatouillait la figure. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré les jours précédents, il ne voulait pas que le soleil le réveille de si bonne heure. Dommage, les huttes de ce monde n'avait pas de volets, donc on se réveillait en même temps que le soleil. Le mage n'avait pas vraiment le choix, se lever, ou rester dormir. Et comme il n'aimait pas dormir dans de telles conditions, il tenta de se lever. Il réussit à se mettre sur les coudes, mais seulement quelques instants, car sa blessure à l'épaule le faisait encore souffrir. Il regarda brièvement ce qui l'entourait. La hutte était en bois, mais le toit était constitué d'une sorte de paille et de boue séchée, il se demandait même si elle ne s'écroulait pas en temps de pluie, bien qu'Alice leur ait dit qu'il ne pleuvait jamais sur leur village. Puis il aperçut Sakura, sa tête et ses bras sur le lit du magicien.

**Inconnu :** Elle t'a veillée toute la nuit, la gamine…

Kurogane était entré dans la chambre du malade, il s'empressa de couvrir la princesse avec une petite couverture blanche.

**Fye :** Je croyais que tu les avais mis au lit tout les deux ?

**Kurogane :** Oui. Mais la gamine a dû se relever pendant la nuit.

**Fye :** Elle est vraiment incroyable, Sakura-chan…

**Kurogane :** Et si on parlait de toi pour une fois ? J'ai bien accepté de te laisser tranquille pendant quelques temps, histoire que tu puisses te reposer un peu, mais maintenant, je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé là-bas.

Encore une fois, le magicien était dans l'impasse. A chaque fois, c'était la même histoire. Ils étaient tout les deux. Seuls bien entendus. Ou ceux qui étaient avec eux, n'écoutaient ou ne pouvaient écouter la conversation. Mais il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne devait pas répondre. Révéler son passé, mettrait sans doute ses amis en danger. Mais en même temps, le guerrier n'était pas du genre à se laisser berner longtemps, il avait un véritable don pour trouver ce que cachait les autres. Raconter ? Ne pas raconter ? Cela lui pesait sur la conscience, s'il racontait tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il était presque sûr que le ninja parte traquer ses fameux ennemis. Mais si le mage continué à rester silencieux, il ne ferait qu'augmenter la colère de son ami.

**Fye :** Et pourquoi ne pas attendre que les enfants se réveillent ?

_Et voilà, je l'ai dit. Oh ! Il me regarde de travers. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se ruer sur moi, pour me faire parler de force. Des fois, on dirait un véritable animal sauvage, le Kuro-Kuro. _

Mais le ninja ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il se contenta simplement de sortir en bougonnant comme à son habitude. Une fois qu'il fût dehors, le magicien soupira de soulagement, après tout c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Il en aurait presque supplié les dieux de ne jamais réveillé les enfants.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

La forêt brillait par sa splendeur, les vertes clairières luisaient au soleil, les fleurs étaient ouvertes et offraient leur parfum au premier insecte venu. La louve blanche traversait ce paisible tableau, accompagné par deux de ses nombreux enfants. Car même si ils n'étaient pas loup, beaucoup de créatures dans la forêt étaient considéré comme ses fils et ses filles.

Le loup de feu s'approcha du petit groupe de ses semblables, la jeune guerrière sur son dos, descendit lentement, et s'inclina devant la déesse.

**Hikaru **: Grande Moro, je suis venue au rapport !

**Moro :** Faites ma fille !

**Hikaru :** Nous avons réussis à faire évader le jeune mage de prison, mais il semblerait, que la reine est eue le temps d'accomplir en partie son plan…

**Moro **: C'est embêtant, il y aura donc des complications, il nous faut plus de soldats dans ces cas là… et vite, je la connais cette vipère, elle n'est guère patiente… va ! Et continuez votre œuvre, mes knights de la forêt.

Hikaru s'incline une dernière fois, avant de repartir avec son fidèle ami Rayearth. La louve resta perplexe, le fait que ça devait arriver, elle le redoutait, mais pour l'instant, l'heure était au recrutement… et le temps leur était compter.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

_Depuis que je me suis levé, Fye-san et Kurogane-san ne se sont pas adressé la parole. Je me demande ce qu'il c'est passé pendant que je dormais. C'est embêtant, à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important, je dors ! Toujours en train de dormir. Je ne peux jamais rien faire pour eux. Shaoran-kun me dit que ce n'est pas si grave que cela… mais pour moi ça l'est ! Alors, nous voici, avec Moko-chan. On joue les espions en herbe, je veux absolument savoir ce qu'il se passe._

Les deux complices étaient sans arrêt en train de se cacher derrière des tonneaux ou des stands. Ce matin, les garçons étaient partis en ville sans la princesse, ni le manjuu, pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait totalement. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de les suivre. Mais, sans se faire prendre, bien entendu. Elle revêtait une cape couleur sable qui collait parfaitement à la plupart des décors qu'elle traversait, Mokona était caché sous la capuche, à côté des oreilles de la jeune fille. Les garçons s'étaient arrêtés devant la hutte du vieux sage, celui qu'ils avaient rencontré au début…

**Mokona **: Pourquoi Shaoran et les autres rentrent à l'intérieur ? Vite Sakura !! Il ne faut pas les perdre de vue !!!

**Sakura **: Les gardes vont nous retenir si on essaye de passer par là… et ne parle pas si fort, Moko-chan !

**Mokona :** Mokona est désolé !! Pyu ! On dirait qu'il y a une fissure dans le mur, Sakura croit qu'elle peut y passer ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, mais essaya tout de même. En coinçant un peu, elle réussit à s'y faufiler sans problèmes, et à présent, elle devait retrouver les pas de ses camarades.

C'est Mokona qui les avait retrouvés, en utilisant une de ses 108 techniques secrètes : le super radar. On ne sait pas d'où il sortait cet étrange appareil que la princesse n'avait jamais vu, mais bon, l'essentiel, c'est que cela fonctionnait, et en effet, ils étaient tous là, devant le vieux sage. Sakura se glissa derrière un des piliers de la grande salle, et écouta. Kyuhô prit la parole.

**Kyuhô :** Vous avez finis par vous retrouvez alors, c'est tant mieux…

**Kurogane **: Pourquoi ?

**Fye :** Ne sois pas impatient, Kurogane.

_« Kurogane » ? Voilà que Fye-san utilise son vrai prénom ! Ils doivent vraiment se faire la tête, bien que je voie mal, Fye-san en colère. Ca me parait totalement improbable ! Et puis de quoi parle t-il ? Shaoran-kun à l'air mal à l'aise, j'imagine que ce doit être dur d'être entre deux champs de bataille…_

**Kyuhô :** Y aurait-il un malaise entre vous ?

**Kurogane **: Non.

**Fye **: Aucun.

**Shaoran **: … Et si vous nous parliez de cette légende ? Alice nous a dit que vous la connaissiez.

**Kyuhô :** Ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'enseigner, jeunes voyageurs… veillez maintenant partir, j'ai des invitées à voir…

_Déjà ? Ca n'a pas vraiment duré… mais je m'inquiète pour nos deux adultes, est ce qu'ils sont vraiment en train de se détester ? Non, je pense que ça va passer… oui, ça doit passer, sinon, qui sait ce qui peut se passer… bon, nous devons regagner notre hutte avant qu'ils n'y arrivent…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Qu'est ce qui lui prend à cette saleté de magicien ? Il ne bronche pas un mot depuis qu'il s'est levé… je commence vraiment à avoir des doutes, et si il n'était pas celui qu'il prétend être ? Ca ne sera pas la première fois qu'on se fait pigeonner… Il ne m'a jamais appelé par mon vrai nom, mais là, contrairement à Moro, il l'a dit d'un ton vraiment froid… j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas digéré notre conversation de ce matin…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'arrête pas de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure. C'est vrai que je l'ai appelé par son vrai prénom, et alors ? N'ai-je pas droit à des sauts d'humeur moi aussi de temps en temps ? J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu cherches sans arrêt des informations sur moi, j'ai l'impression que tu me prends encore pour un menteur ou pire, un imposteur cette fois. Vraiment, un vrai ami saurait tout de suite retrouver ses compagnons… ça veut dire, que tu ne l'es pas ? Et voilà, je recommence à avoir des doutes… depuis tous ces mots dans la Tour, tous ce qu'ils m'ont… non ! Qu'ils ont essayés de me faire croire ! Non. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y repenser, je suis libre… ou presque… oui, si je repense à Ashura-Ô…il est clair que ma liberté est enfermée dans un coffre à triple tours…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Je me suis toujours demandé si ils étaient vraiment adulte ces deux-là. Se faire la tête pour si peu de choses, vraiment, c'est presque pitoyable. Avec tout cela, on n'a même pas cherché la plume de la princesse Sakura, et cette fameuse légende aurait bien pu être la clé, peut être qu'elle a un rapport avec tout ce qui se passe entre ces deux clans… si j'ai bien compris les histoires racontées par Alice, il me semble que la guerre a éclatée il y a très longtemps, environ un ou deux siècles avant sa naissance. Une guerre entre mages et guerriers, mais elle m'a aussi soulignée que depuis quelques temps, des magiciens changent de camp, ou des guerriers changent de camp… peut être en ont-ils assez de toute cette mascarade. _

_Ouïe ! Je viens de me cogner à Kurogane-san, il s'est arrêté plutôt brusquement… je me demande pourquoi…_

**Shaoran :** Qui y a-t-il Kurogane-san ?

**Kurogane :** On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose là-bas … regardez, on voit de la fumée !!

Il n'en fallut pas plus de temps pour qu'ils réagissent, tout les trois se mirent à courir vers cet étrange amas de fumée noire, qui recouvrait peu à peu le ciel.

Et que fût la surprise quand ils la trouvèrent là. Oui. C'étaient bel et bien la princesse, qui était censée ne pas sortir de la journée, et le manjuu, manjuu qui était censé la surveiller.

**Mokona :** Mais Mokona la surveille !

**Kurogane **: Ce n'est pas la question !! Tu étais censé la garder à l'abri dans la hutte !! Espèce de pancake blanc !

**Mokona :** Mokona a peur de Kuro-pon ! Fye, Kuro-puu est méchant avec Mokona… Fye ? Fye ?

Le magicien n'écoutait pas les plaintes du petit lapin blanc, il avançait vers l'amas de fumée, mais savait-il que cela le menait vers une crevasse ? Le ninja s'en rendit vite compte, et se plaça devant lui pour le stopper, mais étonnement, Fye lui attrapa le bras, et l'envoya valser sur une échoppe non loin.

Kurogane se releva difficilement tout en se demandant comment il avait pu acquérir tant de forces, surtout qu'il l'avait soulevé alors que son épaule était censée lui faire mal…

Shaoran cria à la princesse de s'en aller avant d'essayer à son tour, mais là encore, le magicien envoya son ami contre une porte. Sakura remarqua que les yeux du mage étaient bizarrement très noirs, un peu comme dans l'ancien pays de Shura. Elle voulait essayer elle aussi, elle y alla, si il y avait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire, la princesse le ferait, même si elle devait prendre des risques.

Et elle se plaça devant lui, les yeux presque suppliants, si il ne savait pas où il allait, le magicien allait surement mourir, non, elle refusait de le laisser passer. Elle sentait une sorte d'aura l'entourer progressivement, et bientôt, elle fût enfermer dans une bulle de couleur ciel. Il l'avait repoussé. Plus doucement que les autres, mais il l'avait au moins repoussé.

La pauvre princesse s'explosait les poignets en voulant briser sa prison magique, tout ce qu'elle pouvait à présent faire, c'était de regarder le magicien s'en aller vers le vide.

Fye s'en approchait, de plus en plus près, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter dans sa marche funèbre… excepté lui.

_Tout c'est passé si vite, je ne contrôlais pas mon corps, il avançait sans que je lui commande de le faire, alors c'est ça leur fameuse magie ? Possédé les gens quand ils le souhaitent ? Je…J'aurais du me défendre avec la mienne, mais… je n'ai rien pu faire, leur sort avait réussis à pénétrer mon corps, mais heureusement pas mon esprit… et maintenant, je m'en vais, peux être pour toujours… je n'ai même pas eu le temps de leur expliquer… pourquoi veulent-ils ma mort ? Suis-je aussi un monstre à leurs yeux ? Un peu comme tous les cadavres de magiciens que j'ai vus dans ma prison… c'est vraiment finis alors ? Je vois le bord qui se rapproche, il n'est plus si loin… _

_Je sens une horrible douleur à ma jambe, j'y porte ma main, et je regarde avec horreur qu'elle est couverte de sang… pire encore, je vois Sohi planté dans ma jambe droite, mais mon corps essaye d'avancer quand même… ce pauvre Kuro-chan qui essaye de me retenir, c'est bien aimable à lui, mais si ça continue, on tombera tout les deux… non, je ne veux pas que ça se termine ainsi… par pitié que quelqu'un nous aide… non, que quelqu'un l'aide !_

**Inconnu :** Ceres !

Une lueur bleue entoura la fumée noire, qui se dissipa peu à peu, laissant place au vide. Les yeux du magicien redevinrent normaux, mais se fermèrent, ainsi que le corps du mage qui s'écroula dans les bras du ninja. Il le reconnaissait. Ce grand dragon bleu aux magnifiques cornes jaunes. Il l'avait déjà vu. C'était son ancien Kudan. Mais cette fois-ci, il était accompagné d'une jeune fille, de longs cheveux bleus, des yeux mers qui invoquaient rage et tristesse… et vêtue comme une vraie guerrière. Ami ou ennemi ? Il n'eu guère le temps de réfléchir, elle s'avançait déjà vers lui, non, plutôt vers son compagnon…

_Quand je pense que j'ai dû te blesser pour t'arrêter… _

Elle était là, près d'eux, agenouillée, elle plaça sa main sur le front brûlant de Fye, et une lumière en sortit. Le visage du mage se crispa un instant, et une sorte de boule noire sortit de son cœur. Elle l'offrit en pâture au dragon géant, qui la dévora d'un coup de gueule.

**Umi **: Voilà, c'est finis.

**Kurogane **: Qu'est ce qui est fini ?

**Umi **: Cette boule, c'était un maléfice très puissant, qui pouvait contrôler le corps de votre ami, ce sont les guerriers du château qui lui ont administrés pendant son séjour dans les prisons…

**Kurogane :** Une minute, t'es qui toi ? Et comment tu sais cela ?

**Umi :** Vous avez raison, je ne me suis pas présenter. Je suis Umi Ryuzaki, je suis Magic Knight de la vénérée Moro, mais aussi, membre de la garde royal du palais de Scorpio. Et voici Ceres, mon gardien, son élément est l'eau, et il peut aussi détruire les maléfices les plus puissants.

**Shaoran :** Je vois, si vous venez du palais, il est normal que vous soyez au courant…

**Umi :** Exactement, mais on a du attendre avant de faire sortir votre ami, par sécurité pour nous.

**Sakura :** Nous ?  
**Umi :** Nous sommes trois Knights, mes deux amies nous rejoindrons demain… pour le moment, pouvons nous rejoindre votre demeure ?

**------------------------------------------------**

Les deux enfants étaient attablés et discutaient avec leur nouvelle amie, Mokona lui, était ravi de jouer au toboggan avec le cou du puissant dragon, qui s'en fichait totalement et commençait à somnoler.

Restait le ninja, qui était allé coucher l'autre idiot comme il le nommait. Une fois qu'il fût allongé sur son lit, Kurogane prit soin de retirer délicatement son pantalon, et inspecta la blessure… faut dire qu'il lui avait bien transpercé la jambe, le sang coulait à une vitesse incroyable, et les draps du lit allaient bientôt être reteints si ça continuait. Le ninja se débrouilla comme il le pouvait avec l'alcool à 90° et les bandages, mais à la fin, ça ressemblait à peu près à un pansement… de toute façon, ce n'était pas son travail de soigner les blessés, en général, il les achevait quand il en voyait un…

Il se contenta de recouvrir le corps du magicien avec les draps.

Maintenant, il se demandait comment son ami allait réagir à son réveil… est ce qu'il aurait tout simplement envie de le tuer ? Ou est ce qu'il lui pardonnera ?

Finalement, il préféra aller retrouver les autres… les gosses…

**Umi :** Tient, notre infirmière est de retour ! Tu en as fais une momie ou tu as juste réussit à bander sa jambe ?

**Kurogane :** Très drôle, raconte-nous plutôt ton histoire, que tu puisses partir…

**Umi :** Pas avant que mes amies soient arrivées, et pas tant que votre ami ne sois pas en forme… sinon je devrais le faire deux fois !

Elle était maligne la gamine, haute comme Sakura, mais déjà aussi futée que Tomoyo, elle lui adressa un grand sourire, un peu comme le mage avait l'habitude de le faire. Tout ce bonheur fût interrompu par un hurlement de Mokona, et par un bruit étrange qui ressemblait à un claquement de mâchoires…

Sakura sortie, mais re-rentra, la mine décomposée. Shaoran lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, elle désigna tout simplement le dragon qui se léchait les babines…

**Umi :** Aie… désolé !

* * *

**Moi :** Nyappy finito ! Alors alors ? 

**Fye :** Alors j'en dis que je commence à en avoir marre d'être le pantin qui souffre ici !

**Kurogane :** Je n'ai jamais dit que je faisais mal les bandages d'abord !!!!

**Sakura :** Ben, j'aime ma tenue, et mon devoir de James Bond…

**Mokona :** Mokona s'est fait dévoré TT ! Méchante Kaola !!!!

**Moi :** Mais quoi ? C'est plus marrant non ?

**Shaoran :** Review ? --


End file.
